Olicity One-shots
by geekyfangirl17
Summary: Just a collection of Olicity one-shots by yours truly. Some are fluffy, some are sad, and some will just break your heart.
1. Chapter 1

**So this one-shot is inspired by the song by Maroon Five-Wait. Have fun crying! Son**

 _Dirty looks from your mother_

 _Never seen you in a dress that color, no_

 _It's a special occasion_

 _Not invited but I'm glad I made it_

The sound of music blared from the walls of Felicity's house. I shut the door to my car and clicked the lock button. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my suit as I let out a deep breath.

This was going to be interesting.

Felicity and I had broken up a month ago due to me not telling her that I had a son. It had been rough on the both of us so we each decided to give each other a little bit of space. For the past month, she had taken a break from helping out the team. She felt like her day job required more attention.

Today was Felicity's birthday. Diggle had let it slip earlier today that she was having a small get together with close friends and family. I guess I didn't count anymore because I was the only one on the team to not receive an invite. Invite or not, I was here.

This last month without her had been miserable. Being with her made me feel right. Being without her made me feel empty. We were going to be married, and I messed everything up.

Walking on the sidewalk up to her house, I felt my nerves kick in. What if she kicks me out? What if she already moved on?

Reaching the door, I deliberated whether or not to knock or to go straight in. Deciding on the latter, I opened the unlocked door and entered the loud house. There was no turning back now. Following the sound of music and chatter, I ended up in the living room.

Scanning the room, I found her. She was wearing a beautiful maroon dress that went down to just above her knees. Her hair was curled, looking absolutely stunning. She was laughing at something her mother said when she saw me. Her mother followed her gaze and saw me.

Eyes throughout the room turned towards me as the sound of chatter quieted down to a whisper. A look of hurt flashed in Felicity's eyes. A twinge of guilt developed in my stomach. I wish I could take everything back. Back to the two of us in Ivytown.

Donna gave me a disapproving glance before escorting Felicity out of the room. Sighing, I made my way over to the table with alcohol. Picking my poison, I chose a bottle of vodka. I poured the colorless liquid into a shot glass. Lifting the glass up to my lips, I knocked the contents back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump a little. Turning my gaze, I saw Diggle standing beside me with a concerned look on his face.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Diggle asked.

"It's her birthday," I answered. I grabbed the bottle once again, filling the small glass to the brim once more.

"Oliver, you know there's a reason she didn't invite you. You two were together for a long time. This has got to be hard on both of you."

"I had to see her, John," I muttered, knocking back another shot.

"What's your plan? Get drunk and say something you'll regret tomorrow?"

"Something like that," I replied.

"I can't stop you," Diggle said meeting his eyes with mine, "but I can give you some advice. Don't put her through this." He gave me a pat on the shoulder and walked off. Knocking back a third shot glass, I could start to feel a buzz rush through my body.

I needed to find her. I needed to talk to her.

"Ollie?" Came a familiar voice to my left. Laurel stood in a beautiful black dress holding a glass of water.

"Hey Laurel," I said giving her a smile.

"Oliver, what are you doing ?" She questioned.

"How's your arm?" I asked dodging the question. She had been hit with a baton last night out in the field.

"It's fine. Don't try to change the subject," she answered seeing right through me.

"I miss her, Laurel," I admitted.

"I know," she whispered pulling me into a comforting hug. "Talking to her when you're drunk isn't going to help."

"Why are you nice to me? I've hurt you so much," I admitted. I could tell the vodka was kicking in.

"Because Oliver, I know at heart you are a good person. You just make a lot of stupid decisions."

"That's an understatement."

"Look, I have to leave here in about fifteen minutes. I have a big case tomorrow and need to get home and prepare. Why don't you let me give you a ride home? Let me save you from making another stupid decision," she suggested as she broke apart our hug.

"Okay, it was stupid to come here," I agreed.

"Alright, stay out of trouble for a few minutes," she instructed with a smile. I gave her a nod and she walked off.

"Here she comes!" Someone shouted as the room silenced. Donna walked in carrying a large cake with sparkler candles on it. The small crowd burst out into happy birthday as Felicity walked into the room. She had a smile on her face until she saw me staring at her.

My conversation with Laurel flew out the window as I stared at her. She shook off my gaze and turned her attention back to the crowd. I decided to leave the room. I headed out to the back porch to get some fresh air. I stood out here taking in the cool evening air. Off in the distance, I heard a dog barking.

The sound of a door opening behind me led me to believe that Laurel had found me.

 _Oh, let me apologize_

 _I'll make up, make up, make up,_

 _make up for all those times Your love, I don't wanna lose_

 _I'm beggin', beggin', beginn', beggin',_

 _I'm begging you_

"Why did you come?" Felicity's shaky voice sounded behind me.

"I wanted to apologize," I confessed turning around to see her.

"Apologizing won't change what's been done."

"I know...I'm sorry for being here. I know I ruined your night."

"It hurts to see you, Oliver. I need space to clear my head." She turned around to leave, but I surprised myself.

"Wait." I heard myself cry out. She stopped in her tracks.

 _Wait, can you turn around, can you turn around?_

 _Just wait, can we work this out, can we work this out?_

 _Just wait, can you come here please? 'Cause I want to be with you_

 _Can we talk for a moment?_

 _Got these feelings that I'm tired of holdin' on_

 _Wasn't tryna get wasted_

 _I needed more than three or four to say this, oh_

"Felicity, I'm sorry I never told you about William. I was scared that I was never going to get to see my son if I told you. I wanted to tell you so many times. I should have told you, but the fear of Samantha keeping him from me stopped me. "

"Oliver, a relationship depends on trust. How can I trust you if you can't trust me?"

"I do trust you Felicity. I would trust you with anything. I love you so much,"I cried as she shook her head.

"I loved you too Oliver, but love and trust are two different things. Now if you excuse me, I have a party to return to." I saw a tear slip down her cheek as she turned away from me once more.

Even drunk, I knew it would be a horrible idea to chase after her now. So instead, I stayed out on the porch as hopelessness flooded over me. She wasn't going to take me back. I had messed up the greatest thing I had ever been given.

The door opened once again causing me to turn around quickly. A spark of hope prayed that it would be Felicity, instead it was Laurel.

"I finally found you," she smiled walking beside me. "Aren't you glad you took my advise? I spoke with Donna and apparently Felicity has been taking this hard. She said seeing you here tonight almost made Felicity crumble. I can only imagine what would have happened if you two had spoke."

"Yeah, that would be bad," I muttered somberly.

"Here, let me help you to the car," Laurel said helping me balance.


	2. Let's Hurt Tonight

**This one-shot is inspired by the song Let's Hurt Tonight by OneRepublic.**

"I can't believe he escaped!" Oliver growled as he stormed into the foundry. He threw his bow down in agitation as he let out a frustrated sigh. Diggle followed in close behind him.

"Well get him next time man. Don't beat yourself up over it," Diggle replied taking off his gear. A few bruises were already showing up on his massive arms.

"What the hell happened out there Felicity?" Oliver snapped, ignoring John's words. Oliver's head snapped over to Felicity who timidly glanced up from her computer screen.

"Take it easy on her man, it wasn't her fault," Diggle told Oliver, protecting Felicity.

Felicity was supposed to be his eyes tonight during their mission. A very high-profile member of the Chinese Triad had set up shop in town. Felicity had been able to pinpoint his location. The place was heavily guarded, and without help from Felicity, Oliver didn't think he would be able to navigate the place without running into a problem.

Felicity had mistakenly misinterpreted one of the guards patrol pathways, causing Oliver and Diggle to fall into some hot water. Their target escaped in all the chaos, leaving the team with a loss.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, guilt eating her away. Normally Oliver wasn't this hard on her. What was up with him tonight?

"You need to pull your head out of Palmer's bedroom and focus on what we do here," Oliver demanded. The room fell silent for a second as Felicity took in what he had just said.

She wasn't with Ray. Sure he had kissed her a few days ago, but nothing else had happened since then. Why did Oliver think they were together? Who the hell was he to even say that to her?

"I see you two need a few minutes. I'll catch you both tomorrow," Diggle interjected, not wanting to be a caught in the middle of this. Diggle quickly grabbed his bag and left The Foundry. Felicity waited until Diggle was gone before responding to Oliver's inappropriate comment.

"How dare you accuse me of something like that! You have crossed a line, Oliver!" She shot up out of her chair crossing her arms.

"It's not an accusation if it's true, Felicity. I saw you two kissing the other night. " A surprised look spread across her face as he said the second part.

"You were spying on me?" She gasped furiously. He moved closer to her, still fuming.

"Now who's the one making accusations?"

"Then why were you there?" She demanded furiously. Oliver was now standing directly in front of her.

"That's irrelevant," he replied, trying to dodge the question.

"It became relevant when you brought it up. Why were you spying on me, Oliver?" Her hands moved to the sides of her hips.

Oliver's fist balled up at his side as he deliberated internally with himself. "Dammit, Felicity, I was coming to tell you that I wanted to be with you!"

She stopped cold in her tracks as his words sank in.

"You pushed me away, Oliver," she whispered remembering their kiss in the hospital. He told her that he couldn't be with her and be The Arrow as well.

"I did, and I hated every second of it. I thought I could ignore these feelings but I can't," Oliver admitted glaring down at her.

"What happens the next time I get hurt. You'll find a reason to blame yourself and push me out again."

"No, I'm tired of running."

"You chose to run."

"Felicity, please," he pleaded.

She turned her back on him to walk away. He reached out his hand and grabbed her arm. Turning her back around to face him, he took in her somber expression. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her mascara had smeared slightly from where she had wiped her eyes.

"I love you, Felicity." Without wasting any time, he cupped his hands on the sides of her face and brought her in for an emotional kiss. Her hand slid up his chest and found it's way to the back of his head. She pushed him in closer to her, not wanting any distance between them. A few of her tears rolled down towards their lips, causing the kiss to become salty. Oliver's hand trailed down to the small of her back, pushing her closer to him.

Breaking apart for air, Felicity let out a loud exhale. "Are you sure this time?"

"Nothing is going to stand in my way this time; not even me and my thick head," he replied giving her a quick, reassuring smile.

"Oliver," she whispered as tears of joy overwhelmed her. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," Oliver apologized.

With her head still resting on his shoulder, she replied. "You wear green for a reason. I'm not with Palmer, though. I want you."

"I still shouldn't have treated you like that," he responded feeling guilty.

"I guess you will just have to buy me dinner to make up for it," she replied, earning a chuckle from him.

"Well, most of the fancy places are closed now. I think mainly fast food is open," he replied.

"Big Belly Burger it is then," she agreed, know that they both enjoyed that place.

"Big Belly Burger," He agreed. Giving her one last squeeze, he broke apart the hug. "Well, I guess I need to change before we leave." He was still dressed in his vigilante gear.

"That would definitely be an outfit that people would talk about," she agreed, giving him a smile.

He quickly changed into a casual shirt and jeans as she fixed her smeared makeup. After a few minutes, they both finished getting ready.

"I'm sorry for messing up the mission tonight," Felicity said as they began heading out to their vehicles.

"It honestly wasn't your fault. We wouldn't have made it as far as we did without your help."

"Thanks," she smiled feeling better about earlier.

"Now, let's go get some food," he smiled, opening the door to the car.


	3. Date Night: Part One

**This one-shot will be a two-shot. This is pure fluff so enjoy.**

"Felicity, I have something I need to get off my chest," Oliver said as he wiped away a few beads of sweat trailing down his forehead. He had just ended his hour-long workout, finishing his exercise routine with her all-time-favorite piece of equipment, the salmon ladder.

 _"Oh dear God let it be your shirt,"_ she thought smiling to herself. She chewed on the cap of a red pen as she glanced at his glistening body. His shirt clung tightly to his heavily toned figure, not leaving much for the imagination to picture. He threw his towel over his shoulder tilted his head slightly.

"What?" Oliver asked her causing her to stop dead in her tracks. She had said that out loud.

"Damn," she whispered softly under her breath. "I said, Oh dear God tell me you're not hurt." She flashed him a smile hoping she could fool him with her quick thinking.

He arched an eyebrow but decided not to press on. "I want you to come on the mission with us tomorrow."

"I thought you said it was 'too risky'?" She said quoting him from yesterday.

Oliver was needing to use his status as Oliver Queen to infiltrate an illegal arms dealer. He was hosting a huge party tomorrow in hopes to persuade new clientele to join his line of work. Of course, Oliver had received an invite. Wealthy clients mean a potential increase in revenue for Dean Garrickson. Oliver was planning on using this invite as a pass for the Arrow to swoop in and disrupt this corrupt organization.

"I still think it is, but I've thought about it. If Oliver Queen walks into a party without a date on his shoulder, people are going to talk. I can't exactly take Diggle as my plus one."

She felt her stomach do a barrel roll at the mention of the word date. She had to nibble on the inside of her lip to prevent herself from grinning ear to ear.

"Oh really? Because I think Diggle would look great in heels," she countered tapping the pen against her lips. Oliver let a smirk slip as he shook his head.

"Felicity-"

"I know, I know. How do we get those huge arms into a dress? I mean have you seen those arms? They are massive and-"

"Felicity," Oliver said interrupting the disturbing scenario she was painting.

"So you want me to go as your date?" She teased.

"For the mission, yes," he replied sitting on the edge of her desk.

"You don't have any girlfriends you could have tag along?" She continued with her playful attitude.

"Felicity, you know I'm not involved with anyone. The life I lead is too dangerous," he responded making her feel slightly guilty for teasing him.

"I guess being your date wouldn't be horrible," she smiled as she nibbled on her pen once more. The word date caused her imagination to go wild.

"Do you need to buy a dress? I can give you some money if you would like a new one?" He offered.

"Oh trust me, I have something that will knock your socks off."

"I look forward to seeing that," he smiled.

Felicity was putting the finishing touches on her lipstick when the doorbell rang. Nerves pooled in her stomach as she thought about the events that would soon transpire. She knew it wasn't a date. This was a mission. Oliver would never see her in that way due to his nightly activities. She wished he would though.

Grabbing her clutch off her dresser, she gave herself one last glance in the mirror. She gave her lips a pop and headed towards the door. Wrapping her fingers around the doorknob, she opened the door to find a handsome man standing on her doorstep.

Oliver was sharply dressed in a sleek, black tuxedo. A black bow tie was wrapped around his collar. His eyes widened as he saw what she was wearing.

She was wearing a scarlet, off the shoulder dress that went down to just above the kneecaps. The off the shoulder sleeves were a beautiful red lace. Around her neck was a silver necklace. Gold heels encaptured her feet. Her curled hair went just past shoulder's length, resting on her bare skin. She had decided to wear contacts tonight leaving the glasses on her dresser.

"You look amazing," he complimented in awe.

"Do you still have socks on?" She asked, realizing her question probably didn't make sense out of context. Her nerves, as always, took over her vocal chords.

"Umm-" Oliver muttered giving her a puzzled look.

"Remeber yesterday I said that I had a dress that would knock your socks off? I guess I looked so good I knocked my own socks off. See?" She rambled, showcasing her gold heels.

"You are something else," he smiled shaking his head in amazement.

"You got that right," she said balling up her fist and giving his chest a playful gap.

 _"OH MY GOD I SUCK AT FLIRTING. I LITERALLY JUST PLAYFULLY PUNCHED HIM IN THE CHEST WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! Why am I shouting at myself?"_ Felicity thought as Oliver gave her a quizzical look.

"Is that your suit under your suit or have you always been this hard," Felicity blurted out before cupping her hands over her mouth. Oliver just arched his eyebrow as Felicity turned as red as her dress.

"Yes I'm wearing my suit under my suit," he answered. He looked like he was biting back laughter.

Felicity dropped her hands from her mouth as she tried to regain her composure.

"Alrighty then, shall we go before I say something else that can be taken in a dirty way?"

"Wait," Oliver said lifting his thumb up towards her face. "You smeared some of your lipstick." He wiped the red substance off of her skin. His touch sent chills down her spine. She wondered if he felt the same thing.

"There we go. Come on I'll help you to the limo," he said offering his hand out for her to take.

"Okay," she smiled, extending her hand to take his. His warm fingers wrapped around hers causing her stomach to flutter.


	4. Date Night: Part Two

**So I decided to turn this into a three- shot because I'm having tons of fun with it... enjoy more fluffage!**

Oliver kept stealing glances at her the whole duration of the limo ride. He sat adjacent to her on the soft padded seats. He pretended to be busy on his phone, but every time she gazed out the window, she caught his reflection looking at her with a smile. She could almost feel his eyes burning a hole into her bare skin.

The window separating the driver and the passengers rolled down causing her to turn her head away from the window. "ETA five minutes guys," Diggle's familiar voice cut through the silence.

"Great, do we need to go over the plan again or are you good?" Oliver responded, putting his phone away.

"I think I got it. Wait thirty minutes after you guys go in and then leave your bow and arrows in the garbage can out back."

"Hopefully Oscar the Grouch doesn't steal your weapons," Felicity added. She nervously smoothed out her dress with her clammy palms.

A chuckle was heard up front.

"I honestly have no words." Oliver shook his head.

"Sorry, nerves," she proclaimed, gripping the edge of her dress anxiously.

"Hey," Oliver whispered leaning in towards her, "I'll keep you safe." His hand gripped hers loosely.

 _"I'm not worried about safety,"_ She thought, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Okay?" He whispered. She felt his hand give hers a gentle squeeze.

"Alright," she muttered. He pulled away as she felt the limo come to a stop.

"Alright guys, we're here," Diggle announced putting the limo in park.

"Okay, time starts as soon as we walk through those doors," Oliver instructed. Out the window lie a three-story mansion. Cars and limousines were parked up and down the long-stretched driveway. Several people dressed in expensive clothing walked towards the open front doors.

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked turning his eyes on her.

"As I'll ever be." She gave him a half smile.

"Be careful," Diggle cautioned the two of them.

"You too Dig," Felicity smiled. He gave her a nod and then rolled up the window. She heard his door open and close. A few seconds later her door was opened. Diggle stood ushering the two of them out.

"Thanks, Dig. Well if you ever need a second job, limo driver is definitely an option," Felicity joked as she took Diggle's hand and raised out of the limo. He just chuckled and shook his head.

Oliver followed close behind her. He gave Diggle a pat on the back and wished him luck. Diggle gave him a nod before heading back towards the front of the limo.

"See you soon," he called out, giving them a brief wave before ducking into the limo. A second later the sound of an engine roaring to life from the front of the vehicle. The vehicle crawled forward as Oliver turned his attention to Felicity.

"Shall we?" He asked, extending his elbow out.

"Sure thing, sweetie," she joked, interlocking her arm with his.

"Sweetie?" He teased as they walked towards the entrance.

"Just getting into character," she replied. If this was the only taste of Oliver she was ever going to get, she was going to make this thirty minutes last forever.

"Alright, honey," he played along.

They reached the entrance which was guarded by a burly, black-haired man in a suit.

"Name," the guard said emotionless.

"Oliver Queen and this beautiful thing on my arm is my plus one, Felicity Smoak."

"Go in," his monotone voice ushered.

"Come on, babe," Oliver grinned. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

Felicity's stomach dropped as the fire his lips ignited spread throughout her body. A chill shot down her spine as they walked into the crowded room. Her cheeks were on fire. She was sure the coloring of her cheeks matched her scarlet dress.

"You look a little flustered," Oliver taunted.

"You just caught me off guard," Felicity admitted. She honestly wasn't expecting that.

"I'm full of surprises." He stopped walking as they reached an open area of the floor.

"I can tel-"

"Champagne?" A waiter asked carrying a tray of glasses.

"Thank you," Felicity smiled, taking a glass. Oliver gave the waiter a nod as he took a glass as well.

"Should you drink that? Don't you have something you have to do later?" Felicity asked as the waiter moved on to the next couple.

"Trust me, this will not affect me at all." He took a sip of the bubbly liquid.

"Fine, but if you can't perform later that's on you," she said a little too loudly. A few people turned and gave them a questionable glance before returning to their own matters.

Her lips pursed as her eyes widened in embarrassment. She felt her cheeks flush again as she took a swig of the champagne. Oliver gave her a wink before announcing something even more embarrassing.

"Trust me, sweetheart, my performance later will be nothing but exemplary." Felicity watched as a few of the women shook their heads in disgust.

For once, Felicity Smoak was speechless. Instead of talking, she knocked back the rest of the champagne, draining the glass.

She glanced down at her watch for a time check. "Twenty-six minutes."

"Are you in a hurry?" He raised an eyebrow. The waiter came back around and took our empty glasses.

"No, just keeping up with the time," she defended.

Movement on the stage caught both of their attention. The live band had taken their places and readied up their instruments. The sound of music sprang from the instruments. The melody echoed throughout the widespread area.

"Care for a dance?" Oliver asked as several other coupled began swaying to the music.

"Sure," she agreed with a grin.

He took one of her hands into his, intertwining his fingers with hers. His other hand slid to the small of her back, pulling her closer into him.

She looked up at him to find their faces inches apart. He gazed down at her with a look of desire in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. She felt his fingers trail up and down the small of her back. She was surprised her knees hadn't given out yet.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she countered. Her free hand slid up his suit, stopping at his chest. She felt him suck in a breath as his eyes sharpened.

 _I guess I'm not the only one holding back feelings,_ she thought as her eyes trailed to his lips.

"My eyes are up here," he teased.

Caught, she raised her eyes to meet his blue ones.

"But my lips are down here," she toyed. She could feel the tension between the two of them growing stronger with every passing second.

His eyebrow raised. The hand from the small of her back slipped around her waist and up to her cheek

"I sh-"

"Ladies and gentlemen," A voice boomed, clinking a knife against a spoon. "May I have your attention please. Mr. Garrickson would like to thank you all for coming out tonight. He will be going around the room to talk with each of you personally. Enjoy the refreshments along with your stay."

Clapping began, causing the two of them to break apart and play their part clapping along.


	5. Date Night: Final

"Time check," Oliver whispered as he watched Dean Garrickson make his way around the room.

"Fifteen minutes left," she responded following his gaze.

"I can't leave the room until he talks with me," Oliver stated. He turned his attention back to Felicity.

"Okay well hopefully he'll come around soon then. " She smiled, trying to stay positive.

"Hopefully, I'm ready to get out of here."

A look of dissapointment flashed across her face for a second. "Oh."

He noticed her smile drop.

""I just hate these kind of events. Having you here at least has kept me entertained," he responded, flashing her a reassuring smile. They swayed back and forth to the music.

"You mean you wouldn't rather be dancing with Diggle right now?" She laughed.

"Felicity," he shook his head.

"What? The two of you have a bro-mance."

"I worry about you sometimes."

"More like all the time," she agreed.

"Oliver Queen I presume? Who is this lovely goddesses on your arm?" Dean Garrickson asked interrupting their conversation. He took Felicity's hand, giving it a soft kiss.

"This is Emily," he said through clenched teeth.

Felicity was confused for a moment until a wave of realization hit her. Oliver didn't want this scum bag to know her real name.

"Emily, how did Oliver Queen get his hands on you? He better know he's lucky to have a beauty like you around his arm."

"You wanted to talk?" Oliver asked. He was not enjoying Dean flirting with Felicity.

"Patience, Mr. Queen," Dean waved him off.

"Sorry, he was always a bit impatient," Felicity laughed, working her charm.

"Well, I, myself am a very patient man. You don't gain all of this in a day." He glanced around the room. Felicity pretended to be in awe at his achievement. Oliver had a deadly look on his face.

"Well now, enough about me. Mr. Queen, how would you like to expand your wealth beyond your wildest dreams?"

"How would I be doing that?" Oliver asked in a dry tone. He was pissed at Dean Garrickson.

"Well honey, show some interest at least. I know you've got my full attention," Felicity flirted. Oliver balled his fist, trying to hold himself back.

"Have I offended you in some way, Mr. Queen?" Dean asked curiously.

"No, I've just had a rough week. I'm terribly sorry," Oliver responded. He knew he needed to keep his composure. "Please, go on."

"Invest in my company. Give me ten thousand dollars and I'll turn it into a million over night. Give me a million and I'll triple it."

"What exactly is your company?" Oliver pushed, knowing exactly how Dean truly earned his money.

"Trade, Mr. Queen," Dean said vaguely.

"Let me talk it over for a day or two and I'll be in touch," Oliver smiled, extending his hand for a shake.

"Certainly, take your time," Dean smiled. He brought his hand to meet Oliver's extended one.

"I look forward to hearing from you. Take care of that sweet Emily for me," Dean said, giving Felicity a wink.

"You can bet your life on it," Oliver replied.

"Enjoy the rest of your time here. Drink some champagne," Dean urged. With a wave goodbye, he left the two of them and moved on to his next victims.

"Follow me," Oliver hissed. Felicity didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Excuse me," Oliver said, coming upon a security guard. The guard turned his attention to the two of them.

"My date is feeling a bit faint. Must have been that damn shellfish. I told you not to eat it."

"I know but I..." Felicity played along, pretending to make a gagging noise. "I need a bathroom."

"Is there somewhere that she can rest for a few minutes?"

"You guys can borrow the guest bedroom for a few moments. I'm not supposed to let anyone past here, but I am a fan of yours Mr. Queen. I've ran security for your family awhile back."

"Thank you. What's your name?" Oliver asked asked respectfully. The guard had begun to lead them down a hallway.

" Bratton. Creed Bratton."

"Well thank you Creed. The Queens owe you one.

"The Smoaks owe you one too!" Felicity added, pretending to almost be sick again. "Are we almost there?"

"Right around this corner. Here we are. I'll be back in about twenty minutes to check on you guys. Don't leave the room."

"Certainly, thank you again," Oliver thanked. He pulled out his wallet and gave the guard a fifty dollar bill.

The officer smiled before leaving them alone in the room. Oliver's head snapped to Felicity.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Oliver growled in a hushed tone.

"What did I do?" She asked confused.

"Why were you flirting with Dean Garrickson?" He accused. Jealousy laced his voice.

"I was just playing the part. You didn't think I was actually into him, did you?" Felicity said taken aback. She thought it was obvious who she was actually into.

"No, but he's dangerous Felicity! I don't want his sights locked on you."

"Well aren't you about to crumble his empire?"

"I'm sure he'll still have connections. Please, I need you to stay safe," he whispered with saddened eyes.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to blow your cover. You sounded tense back there," she defended. She could tell he was cooling off now.

"If it meant your safety, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Oliver." She shook her head. "I'm not important enough for you to blow your cover."

He just stared at her in disbelief. After deliberating with himself internally for a second, he closed the small gap between them. His hands found the sides of her face, pulling her into his lips.

A chill crept down her spine as their lips touched. She had waited so long for this moment.

Her lips moved against his as the initial shock wore off. He tasted like champagne, and she was sure that she did as well. Their lips parted for brief seconds to inhale gasps of air.

A beeping sounded throughout the room causing their lips to slowly pull apart. A sigh escaped Oliver's lips, tickling her lips.

"You are more important to me than anything, Felicity."

"Oh," was all she could muster. Her heart was still racing.

"It's been thirty minutes," Oliver said, indicating the beeping coming from Felicity's watch. "I should get going, but this conversation is far from over."

"Okay," she smiled. If that was his idea of a conversation, she couldn't wait to continue it.

"Hide in the bathroom. You should be safe in there," he instructed.

"Okay. Please be safe," she said meeting his eyes once again.

"I will," he said leaning in and giving her one last kiss. Too soon his lips parted from hers. With that, Oliver left her alone in the room.


	6. Batter

**Here is a cute, fluffy one-shot**

Felicity Smoak was neither a cook nor a baker. Ramen noodles and cereal were more along the lines of her expertise. Still, that wasn't going to stop her from trying.

Gordon Ramsey could make a phone book taste better than the concoction she was whipping up right now. Well maybe not a phone book per se.

In her defense, she was truly trying. DIrections were pulled up on her tablet as her motivational jams blared from her echo dot. She stirred to the beat as she danced with the bowl on her hip.

A glob of batter splattered onto Oliver's oversized sweatshirt she had stolen to bake in.

 _"Let's see how I did,"_ she shrugged as she paused her swaying. She scooped the glob off with her finger and brought it up to her lips. The sugary flavor washed over her taste buds as she pouted her lips. She nodded her head as she thought, _"Not too bad."_

The song she had been swaying to ended as a momentary silence filled the room. A beeping noise on the oven let her know that it was pre-heated to the correct temperature. Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves filled the room as a smile grew on Felicity's face. Her hips began shaking as she twirled from counter to counter. She added a dash of sugar as a loud oh-oh escaped her lips.

Dumping the batter into the pan, she placed the pan in the oven and set a timer. Some batter was left over in the bowl as she began to lick the spoon.

She belted the lyrics out into the empty home as she became her own dancing queen. She was singing so loud that she didn't hear the car pull up outside. She didn't hear the lock clicking or the door opening.

"Felicity?" Oliver's surprised voice called out. The cliche sound of a record scratching sounded in her head as she froze in her tracks. The music played on as she slowly turned towards Oliver.

"What on Earth are you doing?" He asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"Why are you home so early?" She asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"A few meetings got canceled," he replied. He set his keys down on the counter as he took her in. She was wearing one of his old sweatshirts. Her hair was a tangled mess with patches of flour and batter in certain areas.

"Do you do this often when I'm not home?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"No, I was... I just wanted to..." She huffed and let out a breath. "It's our anniversary today. I wanted to do something special for a change. You always surprise me. I wanted to return the favor."

"Felicity," Oliver smiled. "You don't have to..."Oliver trailed off as his gaze went up a wall and onto the ceiling.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked confused.

"How in the world did you get cake batter on the ceiling?"

Felicity followed his gaze. Warmth flushed her cheeks as she saw cake batter hanging down from the ceiling like a stalagmite in a cave.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"God, I love you," Oliver whispered shaking his head as he moved in closer to her.

He lifted her chin up with his hand as his eyes met hers. "I love you too Oliver."

He leaned in and took her lips into his. The taste of sugar filled their taste buds.

"That actually tastes pretty good. Unless of course, I'm just tasting you."

Without any warning, Oliver felt something wet be smeared across his face. Felicity had taken a tiny portion of the batter and smeared it onto Oliver's cheek.

"Felicity!" Oliver exclaimed in surprise.

"Oops, my hand must have slipped," she laughed.

Oliver wiped off the batter from his cheek and quickly smeared some on her face as well.

"I guess we both can't control our hands," he toyed. A sugary smile filled her face as she slowly backed away from him.

"I guess not," she replied as she chucked a handful of the sticky batter at him. With a laugh, she took off running.

With a loving smile on his lips, he chased after her.


End file.
